In an enterprise setting, users of mobile devices may install and use various enterprise applications in a bring-your-own-device (BYOD) environment. The use of these applications can result in storage of enterprise data on the mobile devices. Security of the data on mobile devices of users is an ongoing concern in a BYOD environment. A user's mobile device may become lost or otherwise removed from service. In these scenarios, it may be desired to remove or erase enterprise data from the user's mobile device.
In some cases, the mobile device can receive a command instructing the device to erase data from the device or perform a factory reset that results in the device being returned to its factory condition. The device typically receives the command over a data connection to a network through which the command is sent. However, mobile devices may not always have a data connection or the ability to receive a command to erase data from the mobile device over a data connection.